All Mistakes Have Consequences
by TrafalgarClass
Summary: Normal Harry is thrown into Azkaban but didn't do it story, but with new elements and some irregular twists and turns. AU from start 6th year, mainly canon to that point. Harry!OC No Hallows or Horcruxes
1. Flashback and Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or beings within it.**

Chapter 1: Flashback and Understanding

_13th October 2000_

There was a crash of thunder outside the window and with a start Harry Potter, 20 year old wizard, formerly known as the Boy-Who-Lived awoke. He groaned and turned over on the cold hard floor, he stared towards the window across the corridor. It was with relief that he noticed that there were no Dementors outside the door to his cell. Harry looked through the bars on the tiny window opposite his cell, it was pouring down with rain, a blessed relief for Harry as some of the filth of Azkaban would be washed away, not that it would make much difference he thought bitterly. Glancing at the walls of his cell and counting the lines he had scratched into them Harry was shocked to realise that it had been four years to the day since he had been thrown into Azkaban, condemned to hell on earth with no hope of reprieve. Harry thought back to the day it had all gone wrong, all those years ago.

_#########_

_13th October 1996_

It was the first Hogsmeade visit of his sixth year. Hermione and Ron had finally admitted their feelings for each other (With a little encouragement from Harry) and just started dating. The three of them and Neville had all gone down to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade to celebrate. They all came into the pub laughing and joking. They spotted Hagrid sitting at the bar and Harry went over to say hello.

"Alright there Harry, you look particularly happy today, what's the occasion."

"Nothing much, I finally got those two over there to admit their feelings for one another. But Hagrid what are you doing here, I would've thought you'd be at Hogwarts today ?"

"Oh, congratulations to those two, knew it were only a matter of time. As fer me, Dumbledore's orders, he wanted some of the teachers to just keep an eye out on you students and alert him if there's any trouble. None of the other teachers seemed to keen, so I volunteered, and here I am."

They had all been having such a good time when he felt the urge to use the bathroom. But as he entered the hairs of the back of his neck stood on end, and he got a feeling of dread. As he looked around he saw Malfoy waiting by the sinks.

"Malfoy" he spat out.

"Potter" was the reply he got.

Draco turned around to the sink as if to wash his hands, then as fast as a snake he whipped round with his wand out and called out "Stupefy" and Harry's world went dark. Malfoy then ripped a few hairs from his head, and dropped them into a vial of Polyjuice potion. The potion started to bubble before turning an incandescent golden colour.

"Well Potter I told you the Dark Lord would destroy you, but I bet you didn't think it would be like this."

Malfoy then downed the potion and after the transformation searched Harry's robes until he located his wand. Draco then burst into the main area of the pub and, after making sure that enough people were looking at him screamed

"The Dark Lord is now my master, all who oppose him must die."

He then scanned the room looking for the most tempting target, and his eyes alighted on Hermione. "Avada Kedavra" he called and a green light sped from his wand towards her, she froze not believing what her eyes were telling her. When the light make contact she fell, almost gracefully off her stool, dead. There was a brief moment of silence as everyone was stunned by what they had just witnessed, then everyone stampeded to get to the door as quickly as they could. Everyone that is except for Ron and Hagrid. Ron gave a cry of rage and tried to move towards the bathroom door, no thoughts in his mind but revenge, but he was quickly stopped by Hagrid. Hagrid flung an arm out, caught Ron, and quickly told him "Get Professor Dumbledore, we need him now."

Hagrid then turned around, ducking through the hail of spells that Draco/Harry was throwing off, most of them deadly in nature. He moved closer to Draco and called out "Harry please stop, see sense, Professor Dumbledore is on his way."

At this Draco turned round and with a smirk simply said "Avada Kedavra." The green light came out just as it had for Hermione and hit Hagrid square in the chest. Hagrid's beady eyes flickered once in surprise and then he fell backwards slowly, taking an age, before hitting the floor with a colossal thud. Given that no-one was left in the Three Broomsticks other than himself and the bodies of Hagrid and Hermione, Draco turned and went back to the bathroom. When he entered he placed Harry's wand back in the pocket he had found it, cast an Enneverate at Harry, and then with a crack apparated out.

Harry slowly woke up, feeling quite groggy, only remembering being cursed by Draco Malfoy as he came into the bathroom. Harry slowly got up, came out of the bathroom and staggered out of the doors of the Three Broomsticks and into the main street of Hogsmeade. However as he did so there were a series of cracks and a squadron of Auror's appeared around him, in their red battle robes. Upon seeing Harry they called "Ministry of Magic Auror's, drop your wand and lie flat on the ground with your hands behind your back."

In his disorientated state Harry did not hear them properly, and moved towards one of the Auror's. Seeing this the lead Auror immediately cried "Stupefy" and for the second time that day Harry's world went dark.

_#########_

Harry awoke slowly, and tried to move, but couldn't. With a start he realised that he was in the same courtroom he was tried for underage magic in, only this time the chains on the chair were actively binding him to it. He quickly looked around the courtroom for anyone he recognised, but saw no-one except Cornelius Fudge, who had a gleeful expression on his face.

"Court is now in session for Judgement." Fudge announced clearly. "Trial of one Harry James Potter on the counts of use of the Unforgivable curses and the Murder of Rubeus Hagrid and Hermione Granger. Cornelius Fudge presiding, Dolores Umbridge speaker for the prosecution. Lords and Ladies..."

"What are you talking about, I haven't killed anyone, I've never used an unforgivable in my life, why am I here, where is Dumbledore, Ron, any of my friends?" Harry screamed hysterically.

"Bailiff, silence the accused." Fudge ordered, and one of the Auror's behind Harry, who he had not noticed until this point pointed his wand at Harry and Silenced him.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot you have heard the evidence, we have witnesses from the scene, most notable of which, Ronald Weasley and Madam Rosmerta identify the accused as the person who fired the Avada Kedavra's. We have the accused's wand found in his possession, which under Priori Incantatem showed repeated use of the Avada Kedavra curse, as well as a number of other Dark Curses. Finally we have the evidence from Professor Dumbledore, who put forward the theory that the residual effects from the possession of Mr Potter by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the Ministry Atrium last summer has turned Mr Potter to the Dark. With all this evidence before you how do you find the accused?"

There was the briefest of conversation amongst the members before Amelia Bones stood up and said "Guilty."

"Thank you my Lords and Ladies. As you know it is usual practise not to send any Wizard who is underage to Azkaban, however I feel and my advisors agree that an exception can be made in this case of such a flagrant disregard for our laws, and in the face of such a grave crime. I sentence Harry James Potter to five life sentences back to back in Azkaban, one for each use of the unforgivable, one for each murder, and the final one for the combined use of the other dark spells. There will be no chance of Parole. Bailiff take the prisoner to Azkaban immediately."

Harry was dragged backwards out of the courtroom and everyone could see him screaming, but because of the silencing spell no sound was coming out. Dumbledore stood by the exit to the courtroom, his eyes not having their customary twinkle. He sighed, turned to Harry and spoke to him "Words cannot describe how disappointed I am in you my boy, I hope that your time in Azkaban allows you to reflect on the decisions you have made, your parents and Sirius would be ashamed of you." With that he turned around and left the room. Harry was taken immediately to Azkaban and thrown in a cell.

_#########_

_20th October 2000_

"Minister we have received intelligence that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is planning a massive strike on Azkaban Prison, since he freed most of his imprisoned Death Eaters in the attack six years ago we believe that he plans to free Prisoner 11056."

It was with a weary sigh that Minister Dumbledore looked up, rubbing the brow of his nose to relieve some of the tension. The minister thought back wistfully to the years he spent as Headmaster of Hogwarts. He knew he would be able to return to his beloved school if they managed to win the war against Voldemort, but he knew that victory was nowhere on the immediate horizon, if indeed it would come at all. In the years since the fall of the Chosen One Voldemort had gained strength, attacking and killing at will. Voldemort had attacked the ministry again, but this time in force, killing most of the senior ministry figures. It was at this point that the wizarding world had begged Dumbledore to become minister. He accepted as he saw that if he had not the wizarding world would have fallen to Voldemort and all he had fought for would be lost. He had reluctantly accepted on the condition that he would return to Hogwarts at the end of the war. The wizarding world had accepted at once and for a while it looked as though the forces of darkness would be pushed back, with a few victories. However that hope was short lived and Voldemort had been gaining power ever since.

Dumbledore looked up into the face of Auror Ron Weasley and saw impassive eyes staring back. He knew however that those eyes were masking a great deal of anger and sadness. He knew this as he felt the same way at the betrayal of the Boy-Who-Lived four years ago. He picked up the file that Ron had placed on his desk:

Prisoner 11056.

Name: Harry James Potter

Location: Azkaban Island

Age on Incarceration: 16*

Current Age: 20

Crimes: Murder, Use of the Unforgivable Curses, Use of assorted other Dark Curses

Sentence: 5 life terms back to back with no chance of parole

Warden's Notes:

14th October 1996: Prisoner seems to be badly affected by the Dementors, however is still repeatedly claiming innocence to all charges.

17th October 1996: Prisoner no longer proclaims innocence, perhaps realising the inescapability of his fate.

18th October 1996: Given prisoner is underage his magical core has not settled, preventing accidental magic, because of this he has been emitting magical energy repelling the Dementors, and allowing his to retain coherent thought. Request put in for construction of magical dampening cells. Cells of this type were outlawed for use in prisons because of potential dangerous consequences of magical build-up if prisoners placed in them are released and have periods of emotional stress before the excess has dissipated. This is not an issue with Prisoner 11056 as he will not be released alive. Prisoner has not said a word since yesterday.

19th November 1996: Magical Dampening Cells completed, prisoner moved immediately upon completion of testing. Accidental magic discharge ceases upon the cell door being closed. Prisoner falls into the state of shock expected upon lack of contact with his magic. Prisoner remains silent.

13th October 1997: No Change, Prisoner remains in cell, still silent, Mental State unknown.

13th October 1998: No Change, Prisoner remains in cell, still silent, Mental State unknown.

13th October 1999: No Change, Prisoner remains in cell, still silent, Mental State unknown.

13th October 2000: No Change, Prisoner remains in cell, still silent, Mental State unknown.

*Minster of time agreed that despite his young age the prisoner's crimes deserved the harshest punishment available.

Dumbledore looked up with a sigh, the file gave him no clues as to Harry's mental state, although it was cruel a part of him wished that Harry had gone mad so that he would be no use to Voldemort in his conquest of the world. He had made a decision, the final decision he would make as Minister, for whichever way the next day went he would not be returning to the office, either through victory, or more likely through his death.

"Ron, assemble the Order of the Phoenix, make sure everyone is wearing their emergency medallions, if everything goes wrong I want you all to get out and go abroad, hopefully Voldemort will not spread there I our lifetimes. As for me, I shall assemble the available Ministry Aurors. Once everyone is here we shall go to Azkaban prison where we shall make our final stand, either we will perish or finally so will Voldemort."

_#########_

_21st October 2000_

Dumbledore shuddered as he stepped foot once more on Azkaban island. He felt a magical wave pass over him and knew that the ancient wards were still as functional as ever, no-one could apparate in or out of the island, and portkeys had to be created by the minister himself.

"Spread out, take defensive position and get ready, this is where the fate of our world will be decided, today is the day either evil will be defeated, or triumph for good, let us make it a day we can look back on in pride."

_#########_

Voldemort stalked forward in the main hall of Azkaban towards the kneeling remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, and the remaining Aurors, Dumbledore at their head. The battle had been long and hard but at last the forces of darkness had pushed the forces of light back, and after Voldemort gave the order a massive wave of stunner had capture all those who remained, so that they could witness Voldemort's final triumph. He had sent Malfoy senior and Pettigrew to fetch Potter from his cell, so that his old mentor could finally learn the truth.

Dumbledore brightened as Harry was brought into the room, because his startling green eyes were cold and dead. Dumbledore thought with satisfaction that at least that was one Death Eater that would be denied to Voldemort.

"Ah, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, a pity that you were weak, your godfather lasted thirteen years in this place retaining his mind, you barely lasted four."

Unseen to the Voldemort Harry's eyes had blazed with an internal fire at the mention of Sirius. Also unknown was the fact that at that very moment all of the pent up magic of four years of disuse was awakening, and starting to realise it was no longer dampened down.

"A shame you cannot realise what is about to happen to you, I would have liked you sane when I finally got to take my final vengeance for fourteen years as a shade."

"What do you mean, Potter is on your side, why would you want him dead?" Ron blurted out from the front of the group of Order members.

"Ah, you are mistaken Mr Weasley, Harry Potter was and always has been a soldier of the light, it was once of my faithful Death Eaters you saw that day, I knew that the ministry could not resist humiliating the Boy-Who-Lived, who embarrassed them so much. The petty vindictiveness of Fudge was so easy to manipulate into removing one of the greatest threats to me, until such a time as I wanted to deal with it."

At these words the Order and Dumbledore sagged in their bindings perhaps realising the magnitude of their mistake, not only losing their greatest hope of defeating You-Know-Who, but also condemning an innocent child to hell on earth.

"And now it is time for you all to die, and my reign to truly begin."

"Not today" a raspy voice came from the mouth of Harry Potter, a voice none of them thought they would hear again.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I am glad that reports on your sanity, or lack thereof were greatly exaggerated. Now I have the pleasure of you being aware of your death."

"Harry my dear boy, you must understand, you must forgive..." Dumbledore called out until he was interrupted

"Silence, I must understand nothing, you lost the right to speak to me the day you condemned me to this hellhole." Harry spat at Dumbledore, fury in his eyes. He turned to Voldemort "Now to you, you may not have thrown me in here, but it was by your design, I will make you pay for that." Harry's anger was rising, and his magic was responding. Harry was a powerful wizard in his own right, but four years without being able to use it had built it up to a level not seen since the Tunguska Event.

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that Harry Potter, you have no wand, and you are my prisoner" Voldemort let out his high pitched eerie laugh.

Dumbledore gasped, seeing the signs that he had only read about in history books, that of a massive magical build-up, knowing the consequences if it went critical, Dumbledore called out "Fawkes Refuge." This phrase activated the portkeys embedded in each of the order members medallions, which transported them to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile in Azkaban Harry was starting to throw off bolts of pure magic as he walked slowly towards Voldemort, his Magic shimmering in an Aura all around him. The bolts of magic hit Malfoy Senior and Pettigrew, and the dissolved into magic themselves, with it joining the array around Harry.

For the first time in his life Voldemort felt true fear. He looked on, and came to the last decision he would ever make. He pointed his wand towards Harry and with every ounce of his magic that he could call up screamed "Avada Kedavra." The green light sped towards Harry, but before it made contact it hit the aura. This final spell was all that was needed to tip the scales. Harry's Magic went critical. It exploded outwards with the force and heat of a nuclear weapon. Everything in its path was vaporised instantly, all of the Death Eaters present died within seconds. When the wave hit Voldemort it visibly struggled, it was fighting the Dark Magic, of which there was a great deal, before it finally overcame it and Voldemort too died, in the same way as all of his less extraordinary followers. When the wave hit the ward line, it flared for a second and then blew straight through, destroying the protections that prevented muggles from seeing Azkaban. It flew out until it was nearly a mile from the centre of Azkaban and then it dissipated, flowing back into nature.

Harry had been at the centre of the explosion, but his magic had shielded him from it, he looked around in shock at what he had done, before collapsing over as unconsciousness took him.

**A/N**

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so I would appreciate any constructive reviews. Flamers are less welcome. The idea of this story was to bring together all of my favourite Harry in Azkaban elements into one story. I don't know yet whether this will be turned into a full length story, life might get in the way. Anyway thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Short Term Consequences

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 2: Short Term Consequences

_21st October 2000_

"Jesus Christ" exclaimed Captain James Marshall of the British Army. He was sitting at a monitoring station in the UK Tectonic Centre, a institution that was originally designed to detect earthquakes worldwide, however there was always an officer from the British Armed Forces present as the detectors could also be used to detect large explosions of both a conventional and nuclear nature. What had caused his exclamation was not the size of the vibration, it was fairly average when compared to volcanoes and earthquakes that were detected every day, it was its location and cause. The machine was telling him that a high yield nuclear device, or something similar had just been detonated on an island just off the north east coast of Britain, that until just a few moments ago was not known to exist on any charts. After checking the readings with the head tectonic specialist in the room Captain Marshall immediately dialled the hotline to the commanding officer of the radiation contamination unit of the Army, Brigadier Andrew Hopkins.

"Sir it's Captain Marshall from the UKTC here, we have just detected a massive explosion off the coast of Britain, our detectors say that it is most likely nuclear in nature given the size and vibration pattern. Protocol dictates that I inform you of this so that cleanup crews can be mobilised to prevent contamination of the surrounding waters."

"What the hell do you mean off the coast of Britain, we haven't got any tests scheduled and neither have the Americans or the French otherwise I would've been informed about it."

"It's just like I said sir, we have detected an explosion 40 miles Northeast of Edinburgh."

"Very well, you've done well for reporting it to me, send me the coordinates then continue to monitor and report any further developments." With that the Brigadier hung up and called a number of his junior officers to his office. When they arrived he stood up and addressed them.

" Good Afternoon Gentlemen, half an hour ago I received a report of what seemed to be a large yield nuclear device exploding on an island off the coast near Edinburgh. I want a squad send out in full hazard gear to investigate and then report back on the situation there. Now the charts do not show any land at the coordinates, but I was assured that the readings from the UKTC strongly imply that the explosion was on land. Therfore you should proceed with caution, but quickly, if there was a detonation we need to clear the fallout quickly to prevent a biological catastrophe. I want the rest of the division on alert ready to go if and when we receive confirmation. Finally the incident today will be covered under the official secrets act until I deem otherwise, Understood? "

"Yes, Sir" called out the assembled officers

"Good, Carry out your orders" The officers left and the squad left in full hazard gear in a specially designed isolation helicopter.

_#########_

The army team arrived on Azkaban island and quickly dismounted and spread out, there was very little left of the original structure, just the odd column, and huge piles of rubble. The leader of the squad Captain Mathew Lewis looked around for a while before calling headquarters to report in "Initial report sire is that from the heat and explosion pattern this definitely seems nuclear, however we are detecting no levels of radiation above normal background level."

"Are you sure Captain, I don't want to stand everyone down if we need to be getting there for cleanup."

"Yes sir, we are definitely detecting no levels of increased radiation."

"Sir, you'd better come and see this" called one of the soldiers in the squad

"Got to go sir, one of the squad has found something, I'll report in as soon as I know what it is."

"Very well Captain, carry on."

Captain Lewis hurried over to where the soldier had called from. When he arrived he saw a few members of his squad stood around a body on the ground. The young man in front of him was dressed in rags and covered in filth. Given the absence of radiation the Captain removed his suit and then tried to find a pulse. He found one, but it was very weak.

"Ok men, back to the chopper and bring him with you, I need to call this in."

The squad moved back carrying the young man between them as the Captain dialled up headquarters again.

"Sir, we have found a young man on the island. There is no visible means of him getting here, and he appears to be unconscious. None of the men have found any trace of radiation anywhere, but I would recommend getting some experts in blast patterns out here to examine the island, there was definitely some sort of explosion, but it has left no traceable elements."

"Ok captain, report back to base with this young man, we'll keep him under observation until he wakes up and we can question him. I'll send out the team as soon as they are assembled. Understood?"

"Yes sir, reporting back."

The captain turned round and headed back to the helicopter. When he got there he gave the order to return to base. He then got a better look at the young man. He was scrawny and looked badly underweight, several of his ribs were showing and he was covered in filth. There was an odd lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. After this observation he turned his mind back to the mystery he had just discovered.

_#########_

Albus Dumbledore sat with his face in his hands in the great hall at Hogwarts. He had just discovered that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He had been so sure of Harry's guilt that he had condemned a child he cared for deeply to a lifetime of misery.

Ron Weasley had similar feelings, his family sat around him trying to cheer him up, but not succeeding. He had been blinded by the death of the one he loved, so much so that he forgot six years of friendship in an instant.

They both had these feelings, but they both knew that they had to continue. Dumbledore slowly stood up and moved towards the exits accompanied by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, the only remaining Auror's other than Ron in the Order. The three of them made their way to the edge of the ward line surrounding Hogwarts, and with a crack they all apparated to the ministry. When they arrived they found it in uproar. When Dumbledore was noticed people started to swarm around him, all shouting at the top of their voices trying to get his attention.

"Silence please, Silence" Dumbledore bellowed out."One at a time please."

"Minister about an hour ago all of the Death Eaters we had imprisoned started thrashing around clutching their arms. After they stopped we checked on them and none of them had the Dark Mark anymore." This was the report from the Head Warden at the Ministry

"Minister about an hour ago we recorded a massive magical explosion centred on Azkaban island. It was off the charts, this level of magic should not be possible from a single being, this level is unprecedented." This from the head of magical monitoring.

"Minister at the same time as that spike occurred all of the wards around Azkaban overloaded and failed, these included the anti-apparition and anti-portkey, but also included the muggle-repelling and unplottable wards. This means that the island is now detectable by the muggles." This final report was from the Ministry main wards expert.

Dumbledore brightened slightly and drew himself up to his full height. "Voldemort is dead, he died in that magical explosion." he announced. There was a shocked silence for a minute as the news sank in, then everyone started shouting questions. Dumbledore again called for silence before continuing. "Earlier this evening Voldemort attacked Azkaban with a large number of his followers. Myself, all available Auror's and the Order of the Phoenix were waiting for him. The battle was long and hard, but eventually we were overcome. We were brought to the main hall and Harry Potter was brought to us. Voldemort revealed that he had framed Harry for the crimes he was accused. This emotional upheaval coupled with Harry's imprisonment in Magical Dampening Cells for the last four years caused Harry's built up magic to explode outward killing all who remained, luckily myself and the Order portkeyed out just before the explosion. Lord Voldemort died along with all of his most senior Death Eaters. My final act as minister will be to inform the muggle Prime Minister of this news and ensure that they do not involve themselves in our affairs, before I return to Hogwarts as was agreed when I took the role of minister. I formally endorse Amos Diggory as my replacement, I know he will be fair and perform well in rebuilding our nation. Now I must go." With that Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowd to the minister's office and asked the portrait to ask the Prime Minister for a meeting.

In the silence that followed Dumbledore's exit Madam Longbottom who had taken on the role of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot from Dumbledore announced in a formal tone an emergency Wizengamot meeting for four hours from then.

_#########_

The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland sat at the desk in his office apprehensive once more. When he took office he was informed that magic was real and there was currently a civil war going on in the magical world, he was told that he would not be contacted unless there was an emergency. Each of the visits he had received had been preceded by what had initially appeared to be an accident in which many lives were lost, but what eventually turned out to be a magical attack. Therefore he was a little apprehensive when he heard the slight cough and the request for a meeting with the Minster for Magic. His fireplace flared and Albus Dumbledore stepped through.

" Good evening Minister Dumbledore, can I offer you a drink?"

"No thank you, I have some news for you to hear and a request to make."

"Oh really, well I suppose you ought to go on."

"Thank you Prime Minister, I will get to the point. First the news; nearly three hours ago the Dark Lord Voldemort, the terrorist we have been fighting, along with the majority of his followers were killed in a magical explosion. The civil war is over and we will now be entering a time of reconstruction. Now for the favour, I need your help and the help of your government keeping this quiet, the last time an explosion of this kind and magnitude occurred is known to you muggles as the Tunguska event. Now as you can understand because of the magnitude of such an explosion there is a very real risk of it being attributed back to the magical world, I need your help to ensure that this does not happen. I do not need to spell out the disastrous consequences if our worlds collide, especially at the current time."

"Well, that is certainly a lot to think about, on the first part I am relived, I was getting tired of constantly hearing about attacks on my citizens and being able to do nothing about it. As for the second part, I feel that it is the prudent course of action to agree to your request. I do not need to go into the details but I will make sure that no mention of this reaches the ears of the general populace. I trust that you will notify the respective heads of the wizarding governments around the world and they in turn can notify their heads of normal government."

"I will instruct my successor to do that, this is my final act as Minister, I will be returning to my school as soon as this is over."

"Well, I will be sorry to see you go, you were a lot more pleasant to deal with than that Fudge gentleman. Goodbye Minister"

"Goodbye Prime Minister." With that Dumbledore turned around and flooed back to the ministry.

As soon as he was gone the Prime Minister picked up the phone and called the direct line to the head of the armed forces. "Good afternoon General, it has come to my attention that a very large explosion occurred roughly three hours ago."

"Excuse me sir, but how the devil did you know that, the report has only just reached my desk."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, I need everything you know about that, and then I need this incident erased from all records, it never happened, if any word of this reaches anyone's ears that it shouldn't I will want to know why. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly sir, as for what we know as you said about three hours ago we detected a massive explosion off the North-East coast. Initial reports from the UKTC suggested it was nuclear in nature. A squad from the radiation contamination unit was dispatched and made a thorough investigation of the area. Initial estimates of the heat and blast signatures confirmed the nuclear conclusion, however no evidence of any kind of radiation was found. We have a team of blast crater specialists there now collecting further data. Only one person was found on the island, a young man dressed in rags, no visible damage except unconsciousness of unknown cause. No visible means of access to the island so we concluded he must have been there during the explosion, he is currently in the base hospital of the radiation contamination unit and we were planning on interrogating him when he awoke. That is all we know sir."

"Well first thing it to recall the team from the island, then erase all records of the explosion and response to it. I want you to emphasise to the commanders that this event never happened. I want you to prepare the base commander for a number of visitors who will, if I can arrange it, remove the individual from the base hospital, and that will be the final evidence removed from existence. Send me through the coordinates of the base so I can pass them on. Those are the orders, will you carry them out?"

"Of course sir, but if I may ask, what is significant about this event?"

"I can't tell you that General, but suffice to say a great threat to our nation has been removed."

"Understood sir, I will carry out your orders."

With that the Prime Minister terminated the connection and immediately turned to the portrait." I need you to tell Dumbledore all that you just heard in that conversation and tell him that if he wants me to keep this quiet he needs to remove the person from that base." The portrait gave a sharp nod, turned and walked out the side of his frame. Less than a minute later the fire turned green again and Dumbledore stepped out once more.

"Ah, Dumbledore, I have here the coordinates of the base where the survivor of the explosion is being treated, I give them to you on the understanding that you will remove him and this will be the last I will hear on this matter."

"Understood Prime Minister, I will carry this out myself." With that brief conversation done Dumbledore once again turned and flooed back to the ministry. With that the prime Minister sighed in relief and turned his attention back to the mundane task of managing an entire country. He was content to sweep this to the back of his mind, and this was the last he would hear about the matter.

_#########_

Dumbledore emerged from the fireplace in the minister's office and immediately made his way down to the Auror department. He called for Tonks and Kingsley as well as two other Auror's he didn't know to accompany him. Since he was still minister until a new one was sworn in they complied without question. He immediately gave them a set of coordinates and told them to apparate there with him. They did so and found themselves on the outskirts of a wood overlooking what looked like a military base. Dumbledore led the way down, after transforming his robes into something a little more muggle, the other followed suit and soon found themselves at the main gate.

"Stop, identify yourselves." Ordered the gate Guard.

"Our names are not important, we are here to collect the young man from the hospital, please inform your commander of this." Dumbledore spoke in a calming tone.

The Guard did so, and five minutes later a jeep pulled up and they were asked to get in. They drove to the hospital and were taken to the ward where the survivor was being kept. Dumbledore immediately recognised him as Harry, and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Dumbledore ordered the four Aurors to carry Harry on a stretcher that was provided to the edge of the base. There they said thank you to the commander and then headed back to the woods. From there they immediately apparated with the unconscious Harry to St Mungo's. He was taken to a secluded ward and placed on a bed in there. A healer waved his wand over Harry's form mumbling words under his breath. A few minutes of this later he turned to Dumbledore and said" Good news is there is no obvious sign of injury, he is just suffering from Magical Exhaustion. Bad news is that I haven't ever seen a case this bad, he will remain unconscious for a while, I would say at least a week, if not two as his magic builds up again."

"Thank you Healer, please inform me if anything changes." Dumbledore spoke to the healer before turning to the present Aurors. "I want you four to stay by the door to this ward and guard him, no one gets in except healers and myself. I will arrange for you to be relived as soon as possible." With that Dumbledore swept from St Mungo's and headed back to the ministry.

_#########_

A week passed and there was no change in Harry's condition. Amos Diggory was elected Minister for Magic and Kingsley was promoted to Head of Magical Law Enforcement, with Tonks promoted to Head of the Auror Office. Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts where he was re-appointed as Headmaster, Professor McGonagall who had been filling in whilst Dumbledore was minister stepped down with gratitude. Then on the 30th October, a week and two days since Harry had been admitted Dumbledore received word that Harry was showing signs that he was near returning to consciousness so he and the new Minister came straight away to Harry's ward.

Harry returned slowly to the land of the living, he slowly opened his eyes and took in the people who were present. He did not like what he saw...

**A/N **

**Wow, thank you all for the response I've had so far, as I said previously this is my first attempt at writing, so the response I've got has been amazing. Apologies for the lack of much Harry action in this chapter, there were a number of things I felt needed to happen before the big confrontation. I wasn't planning on updating as quickly as this, but the story got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. I don't think all future updates will be this quick, it depends on how the story develops. I apologize for any mistakes I make with the organisation of the British army, I am pretty much going off Wikipedia. Finally I just thought I should clear up a few things, Firstly I have no Beta, the first people to read this story other than myself are you, so I apologise for any mistakes that make it through my checks, I do try my best to catch all of them. Secondly I have taken some basic elements from a large number of Azkaban stories that I have read, but if I included anything that you specifically think is from your story let me know and I will give you credit for it. Thanks for reading, and as always reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Facing Your Mistakes

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 3: Facing Your Mistakes

Harry stared around the room, his eyes boring into everyone present. There was Dumbledore and Amos Diggory standing at the end of his bed, flanked by Tonks and Kingsley, then there were the Weasleys standing off to one side. Notably missing, at least in Harry's mind was Remus Lupin. He stared at all of them in turn, all of them cringing back under the intensity of his gaze.

"Harry, please..." Dumbledore tried to speak but was quickly interrupted by Harry. "Don't, just don't. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me forgive you. You condemned me to four years in hell, on no real evidence. Did you conveniently forget that there is this magical potion called Veritaserum that makes a person tell the truth. Did you not once think to give it to me, or even ask whether I had committed the crime. No, you were so convinced that I had turned dark you didn't look for any evidence to the contrary. I mean did you really think that I would kill Hermione or Hagrid, he was one of the first people who was actually nice to me the person who introduced me to the magical world, and she" Harry visibly struggled to get the next bit out "She was one of the first friends I ever had, I cared so much for her, I loved her, not in the way Ron did, but I loved her all the same. And you really thought that I would kill her, I really cannot comprehend how you could be so stupid. Even after Sirius, who lost thirteen years of his life to false charges you didn't learn, you made the same mistake and I paid the price, none of you know what the Dementors can really do, you with your happy lives, none of you had the bad memories I had, you knew this, knew how badly I was affected and yet you threw me in there regardless." Harry spat out these words, his voice filled with hatred.

"Harry, we didn't..." Dumbledore tried to interrupt, but Harry ploughed on relentlessly.

"And don't even get me started on the Magical Dampening Cell, do you know what it is like to have your magic suppressed in this manner. There was a reason why they were outlawed, no civilised nation should ever use them. Every single second of every single minute for three and a half years it felt as though my muscles and internal organs were trying to rip themselves out of my skin. I often considered ripping my flesh to allow them to escape, if only for a moment of release. I would have welcomed death after a while. Insanity, even, would have seemed like a blessed relief, but no, even that was denied to me, I was kept sane by the knowledge of my innocence. Even if I wanted death, begged for it at times that knowledge kept coming back to me, and sustaining me for just a little bit longer. None of you can imagine what I went through in there, and the ironic thing is, considering what you thought of me, I wouldn't want you to, even after all you put me through, even I am not that cruel. You were though, and for that I can never forgive you"

"Harry, you must..." Dumbledore again tried to speak, but again Harry carried on regardless.

"And do you know the worst part, you didn't just condemn me, you condemned the people who Voldemort killed in the last three years. Oh yes, the link to his mind was only intensified by Azkaban, I saw ever attack planned in exact detail and then carried out, unable to stop it or do anything but watch. I have witnessed the deaths of hundreds. They are the real victims of your mistake, they are the innocents you have harmed. You could have prevented all this had you just listened to me, or even to Remus." There was some shock at this remark." Oh yes, I know he never believed me guilt, you know how I know this, because I saw Voldemort himself ordering his execution to shut him up. And you thought it was a simple mugging, none of you noticed or cared that he was killed with a silver knife. Had you listened this war could have been over years ago, I would have been your greatest weapon, able to thwart plans as soon as they were made, I would have fought Voldemort with every inch of my being. However even after you threw me in Azkaban, someone who you thought was a major figure for the dark, even then you screwed up. If you had managed to finish the war on your own, finishing the constant suffering I was witnessing I would have been grateful, but no, you couldn't even do that right. You fumbled about for three years, letting people die left, right and centre, and finally when it came down to it, I still had to finish it for you. Even after all those years you needed me to take care of your problem. That too was your final torture, my final suffering. There are no wizards alive who have gone through that final pain. The magical explosion that ended your war for you, after you had failed again and again, that was my final torture. That explosion was quite literally all of my pent up magic leaving my body at once, my flesh was seared off my bones hundreds of times every second , every time being rebuilt by my magic, only to be seared off once again. It was that that caused me to collapse, once my magic stopped keeping me conscious. You are all responsible for years of suffering, years of pain. Now what possible excuses are you going to offer?" Harry concluded with a final spit, his body language clearly signalling his contempt for every single person in the room.

There was silence, the pause growing longer and longer, as no-one wanted to be the first to speak. Dumbledore hung his head in shame, the full consequences of his actions hitting him for the first time in four years, and he was horrified with himself. Contrary to the expectations of everyone in the room Amos Diggory was the first person to break the silence. "Mr Potter, I can only express the deep regret and even deeper gratitude of the ministry for what we have done to you, and your actions yesterday. I would like to point out that it was not I, or my administration who imprisoned you, the person who did, and everyone associated with him has been fired from the ministry, and unfortunately then killed by You-Know-Who. On the behalf of the ministry I would like to offer you a reward, of any favour you desire within reason, for ridding us of the gravest threat our world has faced in many years. We would like to reintegrate you into magical society so that all of us can show to you how grateful we are."

"You want me to rejoin this society, really?" Harry asked with incredulity in his voice. "You think you can buy me off with a few trinkets and I will simply rejoin the society that betrayed me, and carry on as if nothing has happened. Well I can tell you categorically that this will not be happening, you say you will grant me any favour I desire, well here it is, and this applies to you as well Dumbledore, I think the least you can do is grant me my one desire."

"Anything Harry." This was the Minister.

"Harry, I will do whatever I must to redeem myself." This was Dumbledore.

"My demand is quite simple, let me leave in peace."

There was stunned silence at this. Then Diggory again broke it. "What do you mean Harry?"

"I mean quite simply that I have had enough of the magical world, and I want to leave for good. I know that you and the rest of that world would not let me leave without a fight, so I have the following demands to enforce this. I want an agreement with you Minister, on the behalf of the ministry and everyone that works, or has worked there that you will not knowingly seek to contact me in any form, or seek to find me. I want this agreement sworn on your magic and the magic of all who report to you. I want the same agreement from you Dumbledore, but with regards to Hogwarts and its staff." Everyone was shocked at these demands, they had know that Harry had suffered, but they had not expected him to renounce the magical world entirely. The terms of his agreements left no room for manoeuvring, Harry would be forever cut off from the world he had been a major part of ever since his eleventh birthday.

There was again silence, as the Minister and Dumbledore considered Harry's demand, but seeing the pain they had caused him and the debt they owed to him, they both uttered the words that sealed their fate, and the fate of the wizarding world for many years to come: "On the behalf of the Ministry/Hogwarts, I agree to your demands." There was a swirl of magic between them and Harry before it settled down.

"For the first time in four years I feel able to utter the following words; Thank you. Now goodbye, If I have any choice in the matter we will not see each other again in the world of the living, and even in the land of the dead I will shun you if given the choice."

With that, Harry got out of hospital bed he had been in for the past two weeks. With a sweep of his wand, which he found lying on the dresser next to him, his hospital gown was transformed into robes and he left the room, leaving a large number of crushed and devastated wizards and witches behind. Harry apparated to Gringotts where he withdrew all the money his parents had left him from his vault and had it transferred to an account at Barclays bank. He then thanked the head teller, left the bank and apparated away. This was the last any wizard would see of Harry Potter for many years to come...

**A/N **

**Hi all, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, there wasn't that much that could go into this section. The next chapter will hopefully be back to normal length. It will probably skip forward about twenty years, with some flashbacks/description of the time in-between. **


	4. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

_July 2020_

Emily Jones walked into the living room of her house where her ten, very soon to be eleven year old daughter, Olivia was sitting in an armchair reading her favourite book. Emily smiled in contentment as she realised Olivia was too engrossed in her book to have noticed her entering the room. Seeing how absorbed her daughter was and not wanting to disturb her she turned round and went to the Study expecting to find her husband Stephen in there, reading the newspaper or similar. However when she entered she remembered that Stephen was at a Psychology conference in Saudi Arabia. She didn't mind him going to these type of conferences, there were only once or twice a year maximum, and she knew how important it was for him to attend, he gained useful techniques, and shared techniques that he had developed.

This year was especially important for him as he was to give the keynote address on his new techniques for addressing trauma victims from the many insurgent conflicts still raging all around the world. However they had still had to have a big discussion about this conference, as it meant he would be missing his daughter's birthday, for the first time since she was born. He would be flying back very early on the day after, but it was not the same. However they had both discussed it and agreed that he should go to the conference and then hurry back. Neither of them were thrilled about it, but it was Olivia who had laid their minds at ease, she was such a Daddy's little princess, and very mature for her age, so once she saw how important it was for her Dad to go she told him that she wanted him to go, and that was the end of the discussion. They both doted on their only child, but she wasn't spoilt like some of them can be. It had been difficult for both her and Stephen when she had been told that she wouldn't be able to have any more children, but together they had worked through it, with the support of family and they came out stronger for it.

Once she had realised that Stephen was away she settled down herself in the study to read a book for half an hour before Olivia's bedtime. Once Olivia's bedtime came around she scurried her off to bed and made sure she was asleep. Once she was sure she was she got a select few presents out ready for her birthday the next day. It had been agreed that most of the presents and celebrations would be saved for Stephen's return, but a few select ones would be opened on Olivia's birthday itself. Emily thought back to the day she had met Stephen for the first time.

_#########_

_September 2002_

Emily walked into her father's Psychology office to meet him to go out for lunch. She came up to the front desk and greeted the receptionist friendlily."Hi, could you let my Dad know that I'm here for our lunch whenever he's ready."

"Sure thing, just wait in the waiting room and he'll be down when he has finished his appointment." Emily then walked over to the waiting room and picked up a magazine and started reading.

About ten minutes later there was the sound of a door opening and closing and then two sets of feet came down the stairs from her father's office. Emily stood up and went to meet them. As she rounded the corner she saw her father coming towards her, but with him was a young adult, Emily would have put him about her age. He was around 6ft with Sandy hair and brown eyes. Emily being the friendly outgoing person she was said hello to the young man, he seemed rather quiet and reluctant to meet her eye, but he then said hello in return.

"Ah, Stephen this is my daughter Emily, Emily this is Stephen a patient of mine." Having made the introductions Emily's father turned to her and said "Shall we go then sweetheart." He then turned back to Stephen and said "I'll see you again on Thursday for our next appointment." Emily waved goodbye to Stephen and said" Goodbye, it was nice meeting you." With that she and her father went to lunch.

Over the course of the next few months Emily ran into Stephen in the waiting room a couple of times and had brief conversations with him, well they weren't so much conversations as Emily talking almost nonstop and Stephen putting in the occasional word or phrase.

Her Father looked on to this blossoming friendship with a mix of concern and happiness. When Stephen had first come to him he had been in a very bad way. It was his eyes that first gave him away. He had seen eyes like that before, in soldiers coming back from war zones around the world, he would never have expected them on someone so young. It had taken many meetings before they had finally made progress with Stephen's issues, he had deep trust issues as well as repressed childhood trauma. Eventually they had managed to work through these issues and Stephen was well on the way to recovery. It was fairly obvious what was developing between Stephen and Emily, at least to a professional like him, and it gave him some concern. He knew that money and intelligence was not an issue, anyone who could afford to see him on a regular basis was likely to be well off, and from their conversations he knew Stephen was just as bright as Emily. His only concern were Stephen's past issues, he didn't want them to come back and bite him.

Eventually it came to Stephen's final session, after which he ran into Emily and asked her out on a date for the first time. He took her to a nice restaurant and they had a wonderful evening. They then started dating regularly. Stephen, inspired by Emily's father decided to go into Psychology as a profession. He went to evening school and then university full time and got his degree in the winter of 2003/2004. Then in the spring of 2004 they went round to Emily's parent's house and Stephen when he got a minute alone with her father asked him for permission to marry her. Her father looked Stephen in the eye and asked "Will you always love her and take care of her as I have before you?"

"Yes sir I will."

"I make it a point of pride in my profession to be able to tell when someone is lying even if they don't know it themselves, thankfully I know you are telling the truth. You have my permission to ask my Daughter for her hand."

Stephen waited until the summer of 2004 to propose, he took Emily to a spot on the local river, laid out a picnic basket and a blanket and then asked her the question. She said yes and immediately started planning their wedding, they both agreed on a simple affair and a year later in the Summer of 2005 they were married. They moved into a lovely house just outside London and Stephen started working full time in a local Psychology office. A few years later at Christmas Emily turned to Stephen and announced "Darling I'm pregnant". Six months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Olivia.

_#########_

_June 2020_

Back in the present time Emily went to bed and slept a few hours before she was woken by a ball of energy jumping on her bed.

"It's my Birthday, It's my Birthday!" Olivia was squealing.

"Happy Birthday Darling, why don't we go downstairs and open some presents."

They both got out of the bed and headed downstairs, however awaiting them was an unusual sight, there was a thick parchment envelope waiting on the mat, this was unusual as the post didn't usually come until around midday. Emily picked it up, turned it over and saw that it was addressed to Olivia, it even had which room she stayed in on the front. Emily wandered through to the kitchen puzzling over the letter, she found a whirlwind of paper as Olivia tore into the wrapping paper on the couple of presents on the table.

"Happy Birthday sweetie, this letter is addressed to you" She said before handing it over.

Olivia looked at the letter curiously including the seal on the back before opening it with care.

She looked down at the intricate handwriting and started reading:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Jones,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We understand this may come as a shock to you, therefore with your permission a member of our staff will be coming to your house at 11 am tomorrow morning to explain the situation.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She looked at the letter with confusion for a while before handing it over to her mother who scanned it quickly. She also had a look of confusion on her face, however she quickly concluded that it must be some kind of joke from one of Olivia's friends and so put it out of her mind, and focussed back on Olivia's birthday. They both had a fantastic time for the rest of the day, they opened a few more of her presents, had a small cake and generally enjoyed themselves for the day. Olivia went to bed, looking forward to her Dad getting back in the morning so that she could celebrate with him in person. Emily was also looking forward to him getting back, all though of the letter had faded from both of their minds with the fun they had had that day.

Morning arrived and with it came Stephen. He came into the house and crept up to Olivia's bedroom to surprise him. He opened the door slowly and then called out "Surprise"

"Daddy" came the delighted call from Olivia as she ran into her father's arms. They hugged each other for a few minutes before Emily came into the room. They went down to the kitchen as a family and ate breakfast as Olivia was telling her Dad what she had got for her birthday.

There was a knock on the front door as they were finishing up and clearing the remains of the breakfast. Stephen went to answer the door, he opening it and there standing on his doorstep was one Ronald Weasley...

**A/N Hi Guys, This was just a short transition chapter getting us to the real action next chapter. I apologise for how long it has taken to get this chapter out, I have had a very busy couple of weeks, and I wasn't sure about whether I liked the middle of the chapter. I don't yet know how long the story will be, another couple of chapters at least, but probably not much longer than that. It was pointed out in a review that my story bears a similarity to Betrayed by kateydidn't. I have to say I used a few elements such as the lack of contact oath, but my story will diverge pretty quickly in the next chapters. If you haven't read Betrayed I really can recommend it, it is one of my favourite fanfictions. I hope you enjoyed and as always reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
